The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to nanotechnology and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of fabricating a nanoribbon and applications of the nanoribbon.
As the market for low-cost and/or high-performance/density micron- and nano-scale electronic and electromechanical integrated circuits increases, many new assembly techniques investigated and commercialized. At the same time, there has also been a continued interest in scaling to nanometer dimensions the size of individual devices within such integrated circuits. In this respect, nanostructures, and in particular elongated nanostructures such as nanowires and nanotubes, have the potential to facilitate a whole new generation of electronic devices. The small dimensions of electrically-conducting nanowires such as carbon nanotubes make them useful as nano-scale, vertically-connecting wires between circuit device layers as well as in-plane connecting wires between adjacent electrical pads. A major impediment to the emergence of this new generation is the ability to effectively grow and harvest nanowires and other nanostructures that have consistent characteristics.